My Knight In Shining Armor
by ZeroiceDragon
Summary: The title says it all. And some scenes with the other barians.


**Knight In Shining Armor**

**By:Zero-chan**

* * *

"CAT!"shrieked Merag as she jumped into Durbe's arms.

"What in Barian World is going on?!"shouted Misael as he halted.

Poor Durbe was red as a tomato as Merag clung onto him tightly. The cause was an innocent ginger tabby and a certain silver hair prankster.

"Merag are you okay?"asked Durbe as the empress opened her eyes and blushed.

"Err sorry about that."said Merag as Durbe placed her down.

* * *

"You and Mera-chan make such a great couple."teased Vector as Durbe merely glanced at him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but he's right . How long is it now?"asked Misael as Alito started counting.

"Ten barian years when Durbe first had a crush on Merag."said Alito as Vector brought out a cupcake.

"Yay! It's the tenth birthday of Durbe still not having the courage to confess to Merag his love for her!"cheered Vector as Misael rolled his eyes.

"You guys are so **not **helping."replied Durbe flatly.

"Yes we are! We are telling you to get moving and capture her heart! Go Durbe!"cheered Vector as he threw confetti.

* * *

"Merag where are going?"asked Durbe as the empress looked at him smiling.

"To the human world."said Merag as Durbe flushed deeply.

"Is it okay if I come along?"asked Durbe as Merag smiled warmly.

"Of course you can."said Merag as she opened a portal and they crossed right through.

* * *

"Okay now we must be in the city."said Merag as Durbe raised his head to look at the buildings.

"Hey let go of that!"shouted Rio as a dog tugged on her outfit.

Durbe kneeled down and faced the snarling dog. He reached his hand out and the dog sniffed it cautiously. The spaniel licked his hand after releasing the fabric of Merag's dress.

"Thank you Durbe."said Merag as the spaniel wagged its tail eagerly.

"Look the dog was protecting her puppies."said Durbe as the spaniel nuzzled her pups.

* * *

"Come on!"exclaimed Merag as she grabbed Durbe's hand and led him to a café.

"What is this place?"asked Durbe.

Rio seated Durbe at a table and told him to wait.

"Humans are so strange."thought Durbe as he glanced at the people who passed by.

* * *

"Vector what are you doing?"asked Misael as Vector was busy hanging red and pink streamers from the chandelier.

"Decorating , so when Merag and Durbe come back this place will look like a cupid's mansion."said Vector as Misael facepalmed.

"Durbe said specifically that we should not be involved in this."said Misael as Vector began hanging up balloons.

"And you should know specifically that I never listen to what Durbe says."replied Vector.

Misael shrugged carelessly and exited the room.

* * *

"Here is a cup of coffee. Your favorite."said Merag handing Durbe a cup.

"So what is this place exactly?"asked Durbe.

"A café where humans can order things to eat and hang out."said Merag as she sipped her vanilla milkshake.

Suddenly Durbe was shoved out if his seat and Merag was not happy with the person replacing him.

"Hi beautiful one why are you hanging with a nerd?"asked a male teen.

"Because he's better than you ."snarled Merag as Durbe stood up.

"Temperamental I see. I'm Richard."said Richard as he stroked Merag's cheek.

"Well Richard I suggest you buzz off before the so-called nerd will show you how hard he can punch."said Merag as she slapped his hand away.

"Oh I bet it hurt as much as a-."taunted Richard before Durbe sended him flying to the other side of the room.

"As a ton of bricks."Merag replied as Durbe sat down.

"Well he won't be bothering us anymore."said Durbe.

"Yes thanks to you my knight in shining armor."teased Merag as Durbe blushed lightly.

* * *

"TADA! All done!"announced Vector as his fellow barians stared at the new castle completely awed except for Misael of course.

"Now all we need is the cake."said Vector as he looked at Alito,Gilag, and Misael.

"And none of us knows how to bake."said Misael as Vector marched into the kitchen.

"Oh how hard can it be. Come on Misael!"exclaimed Alito as Misael grumbled before following.

* * *

"No Durbe likes red!"shouted Alito.

"He likes green!"shouted Gilag.

**"RED!"**

**"GREEN!"**

**"RED!"**

**"GREEN!"**

**"RED!"**

**"GREEN!"**

**"RED!"**

**"RED!"**

**"GREEN!"**

"WAIT YOU MESSED ME UP!"shouted Alito as Misael bonked both of then with a frying pan.

"Durbe likes silver and no more arguing before I use your blood to decorate the cake!"shouted Misael angrily about to pop a vein.

"Why is the batter so thick?"asked Vector as he tried to stir the bowl but the wooden spoon broke clean in half.

"Because you added one gallon of sugar! Alito I said bags of flour not flowers!"shouted Misael as Alito tried to put daisies into the mixing bowl.

"What's the difference?"asked Alito as Misael felt like killing everybody right now.

"Oh nevermind. Vector don't put the batter in the oven right now!"shouted Misael as Vector closed the oven and set it on high.

**1 hour later...**

"Okay now since I made the batter and made the cake who is going to decorate-."said Misael as Vector began decorating the cake with purple frosting.

"I said Durbe likes silver did you seriously not hear me!"shouted Misael.

"No since you were screaming at Gilag and Alito."said Vector.

"There is a difference between shouting and screaming! Shouting is when someone is angry or upset and screaming is when someone is scared or afraid!"shouted Misael as Vector covered his ears.

"Okay Misael the critic."said Vector before he met the wrath of Knight Misael and his rolling -pin.

* * *

"So should we head to the park?"asked Merag.

"Sure lets go."said Durbe as the two lovebirds headed to the park.

"The sunset is so pretty."said Merag as Durbe smiled.

"Not as pretty as you are."said Durbe as Merag blushed.

The two closed their distance and eventually their lips met.

* * *

"Well the cake is ready after 509 tries."said Misael as he dusted his hands.

"Yes and they're about to arrive!"exclaimed Alito as the barians made the final preparations.

"It's surprising that you didn't pull any pranks today."said Misael as Vector shrugged.

"Just for today Misa-chan."said Vector as Misael restrained himself from further injuring Vector.

* * *

"Well we're home."said Durbe as he stood shocked.

The whole house was decorated from top to bottom with red and pink streamers,teddy bears,cupid statues,heart designed wallpapers,and on a pink glass table was a three stacked silver cake with a knight and princess figurine holding hands on top of it.

"You guys did this?"asked Durbe.

"Yeah but it was Vector's idea."said Misael.

"Wait VECTOR?!"exclaimed Durbe and Merag as Misael nodded.

* * *

**Zero:So how was it?**

**Zero:I was bored so I decided to write a holyiceshipping fanfic.**

**Zero:Please review.**


End file.
